The present invention relates to improvements in containers primarily for use as utility boxes for pick-up trucks and the like.
A problem present in pick-up trucks, boats, and the like is that a minimum amount of enclosed space is provided for the protection and storage of tools or other valuable items. To provide for the storage and transportation of items in vehicles such as pick-up trucks, it is common to use tool or utility boxes which fit between the side panels behind the cab. These boxes are commonly made from both metallic and non-metallic materials, however, to avoid corrosion problems, many current tool or utility boxes have been manufactured from non-corrosive thermoplastic polymers such as high-density polyethylene. An example of such a container is set forth in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,669.
Even with present utility box constructions, there is a continuing need for a utility box that provides additional flexibility with respect to the types and sizes of articles that may be stored and segregated within the box. Thus, the present invention relates to improvements in containers used as tool or utility boxes wherein more flexibility is provided while retaining the desirable characteristics that the container be strong, lightweight, durable, corrosion resistant, and inexpensive to manufacture.